The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium hortorum which is a zonal florists geranium known by the varietal name of Laura. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by Mrs Christa Hofmann and is a selection from the crossing of the varieties Rospen, Yvonne, Dresden and Dressdner Puppe.
The new cultivar was discovered in the year 1983 in the VEB Saatzucht Zierpflanzen, Dresden, German Democratic Republic; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, German Democratic Republic, and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced for over two years by cuttings for Oglevee Associates, Inc. in Connellsville, Pa. It has also been trialed and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through sucessive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using natural light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature, and 71.degree. F. vent temperature, has a response time of eight weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a four inch (10 cm) pot.